SnowBlind Love
by clouds of lullaby
Summary: Takes place in the current DS game. Nancy finally begins to cool off after loosing to Brad in the recent tournament. But what’s this strange feeling she has every time she hears his name? One Shot!


**Authors Note – **Beware! I have only played the game for the DS so I don't really know much about Linda. I only know about Nancy, Slash, Brad (I think that's who replaced Linda) Tommy, Jam and Koyuki. This is probably going to be really strange because I've never played any of the other games so I don't know much about their past history or whatever. So this Is just going by the DS game.

**Plot Summary – **Takes place in the current DS game. Nancy finally begins to cool off after loosing to Brad in the recent tournament. But what's this strange feeling she has every time she hears his name? One Shot!

**Title – **Snow blind love

I stared at the snowboard propped up against the wall in the corner, snowflakes were gracefully painted in place at the top as the board slowly lost its bluish tint. I hadn't been on the slopes for awhile but I didn't really feel like snowboarding yet. There were so many other things on my mind. _Brad…_

He was always on my mind, I didn't get why either! Every time I heard his name, saw his face, thought about him my stomach would start to feel funny and then I felt warm. It was so strange, it was how I use to feel about slash but this time its different. Stronger… who knows, I needed to beat Brad at his own sport. I need to show him that I merely screwed up during the last race. But… when he won he showed me kindness….

Flash Back

The crowd was in an uproar as Brad crossed the finish line in first place. Soon after I crossed the finish line as well, I had lost! Slash soon finished then Koyuki. I had really lost to Brad. It wasn't fair, I was supposed to win! I won't allow this! He waved at the crowd as he smiled. He was excited there was no doubt in the look in his eyes that he could barely contain himself. I shot him a look of disgust which I guess he noticed because he soon walked towards me.

"Hey, Nancy good race!" Brad cheerfully told me as he offered his hand in a handshake. He smiled and waited for me to accept. Was I suppose to except this? I didn't know what to do, suddenly I got warm and felt weak. It was a strange feeling… what was this feeling. I saw Slash look at me with a look of don't do it painted on his face. He still had feelings for me? I came back to reality as I noticed Brad still standing there. Slowly I raised my hand shook hands with him.

"Good game Maltinie" I whispered coldly to him as he continued smiling at me. Something about that smile… He raised my hand into the air as he waved with his other one. The warmth of his hand gave me butterflies as I felt myself blush. He continued to hold my hand in the air and smile. I stared at him in confusion… what was he doing?

"Come on Nancy, you did great!" He smiled as he smiled for the crowd again. Yeah, I guess I did give it my all.

"Thank you" I whispered to myself as I weakly smiled at the crowd.

End Flash Back

He was so kind to me that day; he made me feel like I had won the tournament. I truly didn't understand kindness. My cold exterior had truly started to make me cold. I still didn't understand what this feeling was. Could it be love? But love is strong, its completely different from the small crush I had on slash when I was younger.

"Brad" I whispered to myself as I looked out the window at the snow gathering on the ground. Snow had always been able to calm me down but today It was different, Brad kept coming across my mind. But Brad was somewhere else not here. I looked at the board in the corner again. Maybe it was time to snowboard again. I don't want to get rusty, not that I would. I was too good to be bad at snowboarding. I walked over to my board and ran my hand over the snowflakes. It was definitely time to go back to the slopes. I went to my closest and got dressed in my purple suit and made sure my goggles were on securely. I grabbed the blue tinted bored and walked down the endless stair case. I lived so close to the slopes that I would walk, I took my time on the way there. I let the wind brush my face, it was soothing to feel the cold air whip across my face. I looked around at the people, they all looked happy. They were all laughing, I wanted to laugh, I wanted to smile again. But why couldn't I?

30 minutes later

I felt the wind whip my face as I started to speed up, I was going down hill fast. The people, the tree's they all became a blur as I passed them by. Thoughts of Brad had been lost in my mind. All my thoughts were focused on getting to the bottom of the slopes. I had forgotten how relaxing speeding down the slopes were. Slowly I came to a stop as the terrain got flat noting that the fun was over until I got back to the top. I unlocked my feet and picked up my bored, slowly I stared to walk towards the lift.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard from beside me as someone tried to come to a halt nearly knocking me down. Damn America… I thought to myself but my thoughts were cut off as I turned to see who nearly knocked me down. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a familiar face, his red hat had fallen off, he scrambled to get it as it landed at my feet. He smiled at me, slowly his smile faded away as he said my name in a hush tone.

"Nancy?" he said to me as he adjusted his cap just right.

…Brad?

**Authors Note – **Okay, well it was okay but once again I'm not a very good writer. Also I don't know were Nancy lives so I made her live in America.. The ending was poor I know but still, please review. Go easy on me!


End file.
